randompedifandomcom-20200213-history
Text To Speech Robot Rap "Pussy Intellectualization"
through the distant lands and pyramid sands to the neon shows let the rift drift from the start of time to the dwindling end let the beat ride until I die high let deceit be blind and let us shine, text to speech robot And producer J nigga gonna bring you a track that's gonna get your mind and soul litty my nigga yeah its gonna flow through your whole body and soul yo nigga just lose control, Its time to hit that base and treble like a pebble to the place I pave in outer space my wave with out a trace I stave into the stasis plain without race disdain i entertain, inhibition of definition to show precision no repetition just imagination no exaggeration never debilitating exhilaration and inceptionary dedication no imitation or hesitation just entertainment, no mental detainment I'm elevating and procreating my current incarnation, teabag a bitch mind the nutsack epilation I had it shaved on my delegation no testicular devastation, these bitches in migration ending up with claudication thesis nigga can't handle my intellectualization no frustrations I'm patient for the pussy penetrations, my dick needs a palpation and citation of the size and destination of the prize I'm so wise my formation will rise now hit the syncopation, the power of illumination strong as a constellation my mutant oscillation of emotional levitation to create imagination, She lies on the table naked in transverse, pussy flaps hanging obverse, wait for the next verse I intersperse!, perverse and disturbed, I slur while I act poseur She likes the furries and I like the fur, bitch wants the loch ness some fish ass cock mess don't you rock Bess unless you jock bless, these lyrics will ascend into madcap emblems and glad wrapped tremendous ascension, into existential mentions through infinite dimensions, no apprehension just asshole breaking distension and downward declension skillful retroflection for I am perfection like a cosmic projection with introspection like a comets direction, I'm a mystical master simplistically distant twisting twistical Rastas, these niggas are faster but lacking intellect bastards fisting a Fistable fit burgomaster, get lit in this bitch in Lancaster the tit on a twit makes me twitch like Taskmaster, I'm ready fuck a sluts butt hilly aster, rapping rhymes like a time lord, nigga taking potions like I'm harry potter call me a Blotter nigga Slyther in to ravenclaw I'mma Hufflepuff huff into a maven hore, what's tall on one side short on its hide sought to befall the thought of a tide draught in the ride caught in the landslide drifting a shifting sifting drifter with its hands tied, well its a bitch I save her from the dyke orgy one straight blonde Nikey corgi with long hair showing her tits oh bitch I like the brits and love a rum dunce whos a unce bitch, sticking my dick in a half half inch I'm the quartermaster I oughta plaster the vagina like a pastor and fingerbang in the diner beside her my Whang in her divider I bang and hide her under my bed my thunder her leg I blunder she begs for more spread that pussy asunder for sure I plunder she roars out make my tundra be dorwked out and pop my cork out nigga while she adores my supreme penis thy new team of the princess venus her minced less weeness thin bitch looks like Jesus getting naked to tease us a toe sucking yeetist wants me to blow on her fetus that lil bitch, she's aged 22 she struts to play in the zoo these sluts be taking a poo, imbrued in The Vagina I imbue my designer, suffuse and intertwine her reuse and define her my ballyhoo and Sally's goo makes me barrel up ally's ally hoop can't remember their names but I got the flame I proclaim I fucked a Dame, that bitch I will tame by fucking her with a solid aim that pussy I will maim, then fain she was legally of age then drain out her cum like a mage fucking fingerbang and rage the aged anus its hainous like a stage stained mess, I digress strained and perplexed ingrained in vertex climbing tittys insane and perfect draw the curtains she dains to get whipped by a leverton and she's still dick flirtin, a tit bitch like a protagonist in the next Tim Burton agonist while Kim's flirting with a faggot bitch, tits sagging rich she hits my digits quick I can't help but dick fidget my midget dick and rim her ridge her cricket pitch, swim in the smidge of her teen wickets her green spleen thickets I bone her with my boner as she roams and groans as I grope her open like a roman at a gladiator dome and dive in thrice like a vice oh let me scope in, I'm Invictus like a pylodictus my lyrical skill is ridiculous stick my dick in a bitchs utriculus when I cum in her ear it sounds so meticulous I know your a stoner but I got a boner for your badigeon now squawk like a pigeon as I fiddle with my paradiddle fuck lame MCs taradiddle I fuck bitches wearing a kibble this shits easy I just scribble, Hey bitch touch my phallus I wanna ravage your pleurothallus Im a herbivore I want your Wonderland Alice fuck a black Chinese bitch miss quiscalus I want some of your plumage on my piss palace Imma fly high like Daedalus on a Greek Mattress Ali baba with speech flatulence, my bitch takes a shit on pay per view I'm like slut show me pay per poo I wanna nut your titties too from the front like a duce let's get rough bitch affray, giggity.